


Uncle Nick's hidden weakness

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Series: Uncle Nick and kid Tony [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Awesome Peggy Carter, Fluff, Gen, Kid Tony Stark, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Silly, Tickling, Uncle Nick Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Tony has discovered uncle Nick's weakness,He was ticklish
Relationships: Nick Fury & Tony Stark
Series: Uncle Nick and kid Tony [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466173
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	Uncle Nick's hidden weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part in this series for now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Little Anthony was quite the perceptive child according to every mentor who had the chance to teach him. He was also easily bored and distracted, but once he had his focus on something there was no stopping him from doing what he had planned. Watch and learn was what Jarvis tended to say whenever Tony was exceptionally persistent with his questions about something. So after what must have been the hundredth time, he took the kind advice to heart and started paying more attention to his surroundings and the people around him. 

That's how he found out something interesting about one of his favorite people. 

_ Uncle Nick was ticklish.  _

It was funny and a bit unreal since uncle Nick was almost always serious, he glared at everyone except for Tony and he always looked like he could beat up any bad guy. Most of the time he was as cool as Captain America, but aunt Peggy told him not to say that to him because it would make his head bigger. Tony didn't really understand how that could possibly happen but he trusted her, so he agreed. Later when he asked Jarvis, because he was nice enough not to laugh at any of his questions he found out what aunt Peggy meant. 

It still didn't make sense though. Uncle Nick was strict when he wanted to prove his point, his sense of humor was unlike anyone else's, yet Tony had no problem picking it up, he loved animals even though he didn't show it, he always treated Tony like he was a grown up, he respected Jarvis, rolled his eyes at everything and everyone he found stupid and cursed under his breath. 

Being ticklish wasn't part of who he was, yet somehow it fit him. 

The first time Tony noticed it was when Jarvis was poking uncle Nick at the ribs using a long wooden spoon. He was teaching him a lesson accentuating every word with a poke and by the way the other man was shying away from the spoon while biting his lips to stop himself from reacting. 

Tony didn't pay too much attention to his reaction, he was watching the whole thing with delight.

The second time though, it was Goose's fault. Both of them were playing hide and seek with Goose in uncle Nick's office, having a hard time catching the cat which was incredibly amusing and frustrating when she jumped on uncle Nick's chest. That was when he started chuckling at her as she pressed her paws on his chest and sides. Tony recognized the chuckle as the same one he let out whenever aunt Peggy tickled him. 

But he needed another proof, he learned that from her, never to come to a conclusion without enough evidence. To his surprise aunt Peggy read his intentions as easily as a book and simply made the decision to help him. The next time Tony was in the same room with both aunt Peggy and uncle Nick, she sent him a wink and just like that she spent the rest of their time together subtly trying to tickle uncle Nick. It was hilarious and Tony barely managed to keep his smile off his face the entire time.

Tickling was the second thing that came on Tony's mind when he saw uncle Nick's annoyed face. In fact he looked more sad and disappointed than frustrated and Tony didn't know what to do, but he knew he wanted to help him. 

The first thing that came to his mind was to give him a hug, so he didn't wait for permission even though Jarvis always reminded him that he had to ask for permission and jumped in the other man's arms. Just as he expected, his movements were anticipated and as always uncle Nick carefully caught him.

He didn't let go of him until he felt the other man relax in his arms and when they both sat on the floor, Tony once again jumped into action. 

Using his full speed he started gently poking at his chest and sides, searching for the spots that would make him giggle. Fortunately he managed to find them before uncle Nick had a chance to escape him and in no time he was sitting on his knees poking everywhere he could reach. 

“Ton...y...sto...p...it” but he couldn't, it was the most relaxed he had ever seen him, with tears gathering around his eyes as he struggled to contain his laughter to no success. 

Tony got encouraged by the joy on his uncle's face that he put as much effort to avoid his hands getting caught as he giggled along the way. It lasted for a few more moments before his hands were caught and he found himself sitting on the floor wrapped in uncle Nick's too large coat. He was trapped, but he knew he wasn't in trouble by the tone of his uncle's voice.

"You little mischief-maker, bet Carter told you to do that."

"Nope, I came up with this by myself, uncle Nick. I did the watch and learn thing just like Jarvis said."

"That bastard is a part of this as well? Why am I not surprised." he mumbled.

"Jarvis has nothing to do with this I promise, please don't be mad at him." 

"So this is all you ? Right ?" 

"Yes." he struggled to get out of the coat, but uncle Nick was really good at trapping people like that.

"Why ?"

"To cheer you up of course." he replied, slightly confused at the question, he thought his intentions were clear.

At his answer, uncle Nick's expression softened and he gave him one of his rare smiles , the one that Tony called 'you did something good kid' and ruffled his hair. 

"Come on troublemaker, let's get you out of this and I think you have earned yourself a big bowl of ice cream for the execution of a decent plan."

"Thank you." he said, before he remembered to ask something, 

"Can we get some for Jarvis as well? " that brought a chuckle out of the other man who nodded in agreement and finally removed the heavy coat from Tony.

Yup, he was cooler than Captain America, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. It was a secret.


End file.
